


and i'll be your gold

by HybridComplex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Cardiophilia, F/F, Genderbend, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, dont act surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she has derek's bite on her neck and her symbol on her back and they're bound forever like in a fairytale</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/917309">led by your beating heart</a> (that one explains why lady derek is still called derek in this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be your gold

Stiles pulls Derek’s paint stained shirt over her head, laughs as she fingers the lacy edge of the bra Lydia finally forced her into. Derek growls and grabs at her hips, tugs at her until she’s straddling her mate’s bare belly. Stiles lets her eyes flash, a softer red than Derek’s because she’s an Alpha in her own right but also an Alpha’s mate, and leans in to nose at Derek’s jaw, holding on to her shoulders for balance. She tunes into Derek’s heartbeat instinctively, lets a pleased growl vibrate deep in her chest.

Derek curls her fingers over Stiles’ new tattoo, all healed after just three hours, a perfect match to her own. She snorts as Stiles nuzzles her chest, scratches deadly claws down her spine because she knows how much her mate likes it, brings her arms back around to steady her as she goes soft and boneless. Stiles presses her chin into Derek’s sternum, stares at her adoringly until Derek’s cheeks and eyes go red.

She grins, licks appeasingly at the side of her mate’s mouth as if it’s not her right to fluster her, ducks her head and wiggles down to snuggle her head between Derek’s breasts, right where she can hear her heart the best. The lace of her bra is smooth and smells of Lydia, Allison and surprisingly Scott’s mom -they’d ganged up on her then- and Stiles growls a bit, only vaguely offended to have the scent of so many people on her mate’s chest and Derek laughs, scratches her claws through Stiles’ short hair.

She huffs but settles, lets the shift take over the side of her head pressed to Derek’s chest so she can hear her heart better, the slow steady pulse of it, the wet sounding thuds that mean it’s beating. It beats strong and healthy like all their packmates’ hearts save her dad’s, his slowed some from age and the stress of his job. She snuffles contentedly, shoves her hands under Derek’s back so the older wolf can’t shake her off while they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs forever


End file.
